


Tour de Paris

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Paris (City), post-series artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in four photos (or: Peter and Neal go sightseeing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour de Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pooh_collector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooh_collector/gifts).



> This is a more cheerful companion piece to the [Paris Triptych](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3193130). I figured once Peter and Neal got reunited in Paris, Neal wouldn't let Peter leave again without showing him at least some of the places worth seeing.... according to Neal, of course :D
> 
> My birthday gift to my wonderful friend Pooh Collector ♥

**Dimensions/Resolution:** 1706x2000px @300dpi  
 **Stock used:** [Louvre](http://www.travel-tramp.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/Paris5.jpg), [Eiffel Tower](http://img0.joyreactor.com/pics/post/full/photo-Paris-eiffel-tower-569260.jpeg), [Arc de Triomphe](http://bethanywilliamsblog.typepad.com/.a/6a00d83453870469e201676918f7aa970b-pi), [Happy flowershop](https://carolkeiter.files.wordpress.com/2010/11/happy-flower-shop.jpg), [Paris drawing](http://www.wallpaperup.com/433560/Eiffel_tower_Paris_sky_clouds_houses_france_french_artwork_art_painting.html)

 

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/c9gbal6q8s2fmrn/tourdeparis.png?dl=0)


End file.
